Vaya Que la Vida es dificil Contigo, Haruno
by Heiwarish
Summary: El Sofisticado, elegante,cortes y caballeroso. Ella, Rockera,rebelde,desobediente, y todo menos respetuosa -.-" . Asi teniendo que convivir juntos debido al matrimonio de sus padres. Cap.3 UP ! :D
1. Cap1 : Mal comienzo

Cap. 1: **Comienzo::::::**

Todos en la vida tenemos algo por que luchar, algo porque sacrificarnos o sacrificar a otros, alguna meta por alcanzar, o algo nuevo… una emoción nueva que puede ejercer con el tiempo pero claro…. Todo eso tiene un** "**_**Comienzo…."**_

_**Sakura Haruno**_ chica de instituto

Grupo sanguíneo: "O+"

Edad: 16

Sexo: femenino

Estudiante de Clase F

2ndo curso de del Instituto Konoha

Dirección: Kusanagai blossom N°109

Piso: 13, Distrito de Kaiji, Vive con su madre (actualmente divorciada)

-Vaya… esta chica enserio causa problemas… - decía una mujer viendo las calificaciones y tarjeta de identificación del instituto, que sostenía en sus manos…

-Lo se… y aunque su madre sea una prestigiosa empresaria… es difícil de creer que tenga una hija con esa actitud… - Decía otra mujer al lado de esta, contemplando la tarjeta.

-Vaya… pobre de ella… bendigo a su mama… y pensar que la tendremos en el instituto este año…-dando un gran suspiro.

-jajá… si…pero.. por eso su mama a pagado muy bien ¿no cree?...

-Bueno… pues esa es la ventaja – Dijeron riendo… mientras dejaban la tarjeta y calificaciones del antiguo instituto de la próxima nueva alumna…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Sakura ¡!!...Sakura ¡!!! . Vamos ¡!! Que esperas hija!!??....- Gritaba una mujer mirando hacia arriba al final de unas escaleras realmente largas.

-Tenemos que encontrarnos con tu papa!!!.

-DEMONIOS DONDE ESTARA ESA NIÑA ¡!!??- gritaba ahora histérica la madre de sakura por no obtener respuesta de su hija después de llamarla tantas veces…

-Disculpe que le diga esto señora Haruno… pero la jovencita sakura salió ase ya un rato, y no creo que vuelva ahora….- decía el ama de llaves con una sonrisa de preocupación… y esperando que la mujer la comprendiera y no tratara de desquitarse con ella.

-COMO ¡!??..PORQUE NO ME DIJISTE ANTES ¡!??- Salían llamas de su boca… mientras le gritaba a la pobre joven con una mirada de furia en su rostro…mientras la otra se moría de miedo y comenzaba a balbucear tratando de explicarle a su patrona la situación…

-Es que usted no se encontraba por el momento y ella me dijo que no se tardaría… pero al parecer no fue así…- decía mientras chillaba de miedo

PUES AYUDAME A BUSCARALA ¡! SI NO LLEGAMOS PRONTO POR SU PADRE AL AEROPUERTO NO TENDRA EN DONDE VENIRSE ¡!!..- dijo la mujer preocupada e histérica

Como ¿!!... que acaso no sabe irse en taxi...? – decía la joven con una mirada de confusión y el ceño fruncido...

-Bueno…como veras… su padre es un idiota para esas cosas…- dijo la mama con una gota resbalando de su nuca

-Oh...Vaya…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

_**Lentamente vi nacer... Una emoción envuelta en calidez**_

_**Unida por anillos tan etéreos… y así nos entregamos al amor…**_

_**Incluso el cielo de ayer… una vez mas ah vuelto a renacer…**_

_**Y en mi corazón, una luz, ah logrado abrir las puertas a mis sueños…. Oh….**_

_-_Buen trabajo chicos!!! - decía una pelirosa sosteniendo un micrófono mientras felicitaba a sus compañeros de banda…

-Como siempre..has cantado espectacular sakura… - decía uno de los chicos dedicándole una tierna sonrisa..

-Hay gracias Naruto-kun – decía un poco ruborizada devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Naruto tiene razón sakura… cantaste genial – decía esta vez una chica.

- jeje… enserio… gracias por sus halagos… ustedes también estuvieron muy bien.

-Oye… por cierto sakura… que hoy no venia tu papa?? – no tenias que ir por el al aeropuerto??.

-yuki… ya te eh dicho millones de veces que el no es mi padre…

-Pero ya se caso con tu mama apenas el mes pasado… así que eso lo hace tu padre no…??

-Nop… bueno al menos no biológico… y no por eso le tengo que decir papa o si ¿?

-Bueno…no pero…

-Pero nada…y aparte a quien le importa… ya se las arreglara mi madre a ir por el… no entiendo siquiera por que tengo que ir yo….- decía dirigiéndose a la nevera que había dentro de la cochera en donde se encontraban.

-mmm… bueno… si tú dices…- decía resignado el chico...

-Oye sakura no sabes si tu papa...Digo "padrastro" tiene…no se algún hijo… ya sabes guapo…-decía la chica un poco sonrojada.

Bah… ni siquiera conozco al tipo… no se ni porque mi mama se volvió a casar… ah de ser otro tipo aburrido…al que ni siquiera le gusta escuchar música- decía con una expresión de mustia en su rostro, mientras se comía su paleta de nieve .

-Bueno chicos… que tal si paramos de charlar y volvemos a ensayar...?- decía Yuki con el ceño fruncido…

-Oh vamos Yuki solo un poco mas de descanso… al fin y al cabo… que prisa tenemos ¿?- decía Naruto con un tono y expresión de burla en su mirada.

-Esta bien… pero solo 5 minutos Mas eh!!...- decía aun con el seño fruncido.

Si…Si claro…- decían otros dos chicos mas...

Mientras sakura reía al ver aquella escena…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Katsuko ¡!! Mi amor… como estas ¿??...- decía la mujer recibiendo a su esposo con un abrazo y un beso en los labios, mientras alguien más los contemplaba justo al lado con una mirada asqueada.

-Hmph….

Ohh ¡!??....perdón cariño no te vi… como estas hijo??- decía la mujer acercándose al chico que se encontraba al lado de su esposo con las maletas cargando.

….. Bien…- dijo en un tono serio y hostil el chico.

Me alegra… - decía la señora sin quitar aun su sonrisa alegre.- Y tú hermano??... no lo eh visto…

-Ah ¡…es que el esta cargando algunas maletas… tal ves se retraso… ya que eran muchas…- decía el hombre tratando de no reírse ahí mismo.

-Ohh… ya veo..jajá que crueles…

-No te preocupes el puede solo… de lo que me rio es de aquel que le toco ayudarlo a cargar "algunas" maletas…- decía el hombre tratando de no reírse.

Para después percatarse de que cierta pelirosa no se encontraba en el lugar, poniendo una cara de confusión.

-Querida… no vino la niña??

La mujer cambio su sonrisa a una mirada de furia por hacerle recordar a sakura.

-Pues no… no vino-

-Que¡¡?? Porque ¿?... yo quería conocerla….- decía decepcionado el hombre, mientras el chico los miraba con una expresión de mustia.

-Pues mira… la niña prefirió quedarse con sus amigos y su ruidosa banda, a tener que venir…- pero dejemos eso de lado… yo también quiero conocer a tus hijos – decía renovando su sonrisa en su rostro por tener a un joven tan guapo como hijo.

-Como te llamas cariño ¿? – le preguntaba al chico inclinándose para verlo a la cara, ya que el era un poco… pero solo un poco mas pequeño que ella.

-Sasuke…- dijo el chico indiferente

-Pues bien Sasuke mucho gusto, espero que nos llevemos bien…

-Hmph…claro...

-No te preocupes amor… es un chico de pocas palabras… pero es buen chico- decía el hombre sacudiendo el cabello del menor, mientras el lo veía molesto.

-Padre… podrías dejarme de tratar como un niño… tengo 16 años ya…- decía el chico aun muy molesto, sintiendose ofendido

-Ohh ¡!!! Tienes 16 años ¡!!- decía la mujer alegre – Que felicidad ¡!!! Mi hija también tiene 16… espero se lleven bien juntos…- decía mientras lo abrazaba hasta dejarlo ya sin respiración

-Dis-disculpe… me esta ahogan-ahogando- decía sasuke con una mirada de desesperación a que lo soltara.

-Mouu ¡!! Que feliz estoy ¡!! Y encima tener un hijo y una hija!!! Oh..oh y también otro hijo mayor ¡!!! Waa ¡!! Que feliz ¡!!!- decía la mujer abrazando mas y mas a sasuke , captando la atención de todos los que se encontraban en esa parte del aeropuerto.

-Miyako ¡!! Amor ¡!! Lo estas ahogando ¡!! MIYAKO ¡!!!- gritaba el hombre con una expresión de terror en su rostro.

-Disculpen por la tardanza… -decía un chico de coleta y pelo negro con sus ojos negros llegando con las manos en los bolsillos, mientras otro hombre cargaba todas las maletas, captando la atención de la mujer que tenia al chico asfixiándolo entre brazos.

-Oh... Itachi… te estábamos esperando- decía el hombre con una sonrisa.

-Si…es que tuve complicaciones con las maletas…

Mientras la mujer lo contemplaba con la mirada fascinada.

-Ohh! DIOS MIO ¡!!Katsuko ¡!! Salió igualito a ti ¡!!- gritaba la mujer emocionada mientras iba con su otro nuevo hijo.

-Oh…eres tan guapo como tu padre… y tu también sasuke-kun…-decía la mujer con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-mm… que vergonzoso…-murmuraba sasuke

-En eso…estoy de acuerdo contigo hermano…-decía itachi con una mirada fría al igual que su hermano.

-Bueno…Querida…que tal si nos vamos ¿??-decía el hombre con una gran gota resbalando por su nuca… por los comentarios de su esposa.

-Oh…tienes razón querido, hay que irnos…Sakura ya ah de haber llegado a la casa…

Los hermanos tomaron poca importancia al comentario de miyako… y siguieron caminando hacia el estacionamiento…

-Que bueno que traje la limosina, si no, no hubieran cabido tantas maletas-decía la mujer abriendo el transporte.

Mientras sasuke, katsuko e itachi miraban con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder, por lo grande del transporte.

-Vaya…es muy grande…-decía Itachi con una gota cayendo de su nuca

-Creo que exagero…- decía sasuke con el ceño fruncido

-Miyako…- decía katsuko con enorme gota cayendo de su nuca… mucho más grande que la de itachi.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Sakura… que te parece si vamos… a este parque… dicen que es muy divertido- decía Naruto enseñándole a sakura un folleto que tenia en la mano.

-Claro… que tal si vamos mañana -dijo esta con una gran sonrisa.- Claro !!.- contesto el rubio de igual manera. .- Que tal si ahora vamos a un bar... mi hermano trabaja ahi, asi que no hay problema en que nos dejen entrar-. dijo otro de los chicos que se encontraban ahi.

-Pero sakura… no tienes que estar en tu casa ¿? Ya sabes para recibir a tu padrastro…- decía yuki algo preocupado

-Si…si Yuki…será después…-. dijo esta sin ponerle mucha atencion. Para dirigirse a guardar sus cosas e ir al bar con lo demas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Hasta cuando piensa llegar esa niña!!... ya son las 10:30 ¡!!- decía la mujer dando un golpe en la mesa de la cocina.

-Ya vendrá.. no te preocupes… -le decía su esposo con una gran sonrisa

-Si…si vendrá pero dentro de dos horas mas.. ya veras ¡!!- decía la mujer con una mirada furiosa.

-Bueno… pues si te preocupa mucho… podemos llamarla al celular, y después ir a buscarla??...- decía el hombre.

- Esta bien… vamos a llamarla… pero lo mas probable es que tenga su celular apagado…-decía la mujer ya un poco mas calmada.

- Pues si no lo intentamos no lo sabremos….

Marcaron el numero de sakura… y milagrosamente ella contesto…

-Bueno??...- decía la pelirosa del otro lado de la línea…

-JOVENCITA ¡!! HASTA QUE HORA CREES QUE VAS A LLEGAR ¡!!!-gritaba la mujer al teléfono, haciendo que sakura separara su oído rápidamente antes de que quedara totalmente sorda xD

-Ohh ¡!!... eres tu mama ¡!... bueno… pues talvez llegue en eso de cómo a las 12:00

-COMO ¿?!!... Y SE PUEDE SE PUEDE SABER CON EL PERMISO DE QUIEN ¿?

-ahh…este… me están hablando… te llamo mas tarde ¡!! Adiós ¡!! Te quiero!!!- dijo sakura para después colgar rápidamente

-….- la mujer quedo muda no creyendo lo que su hija acababa de hacer.

-Miyako…calmate…- decía el hombre con una mirada de terror.

-COMO SE ATREVE ¡!!!!!!!!- dio un grito que se escucho en todo el vecindario despertando a algunos vecinos que ya se encontraban dormidos, rompiendo todo a su alrededor.

-MIYAKO ¡!!! CALMATE AMOR ¡!!!- decía el hombre tratando de tranquilizarla.

Mientras bajaba sasuke de las escaleras, para ver que era todo ese alboroto.

-Hmph… que familia tan rara…

**Continuara….**

_**Que humor el de esa mujer no ¿? xD vaya pues si da miedo jeje**_

_**Espero que le haya gustado… no tengo mucho que decir… y bueno pues espero reviwers xD acepto bueno y malos comentarios… bueno tengo algo de prisa… me voy n_n**_


	2. Cap2: No me agradas

**Cap.2 : No me agradas…**

-Sakura que te paresce si regresas a tu casa ¿? No crees que tu mama estara preocupada por ti ¿?- decía yuki con una mirada de preocupación, por todo el tiempo que sakura a estado fuera sin el permiso de su madre, pero eso no era realmente lo que le preocupaba si no el hecho de que cuando ella llegara a su casa, su madre estaría en un estado de furia tal vez incontrolable…

-Nah… No te preocupes Yuki, ya se cansara de esperarme y cuando lo haga, ya estará dormida, así podre escabullirme a mi cuarto sin que se de cuenta.- dijo esta con una sonrisa confiada y sin ningún rastro de preocupación, algo que en realidad llegaba a preocupar a yuki de sobremanera por lo confiada y despreocupada que podía llegar a ser la pelirosa.

-Insisto…-dijo el sin quitar esa mirada de preocupación.

-Bach ¡! Yuki ya deja de ser tan aguafiestas, si ella dijo que va estar bien es porque va esta bien.- dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa, algo que lo caracterizaba, y también su gran optimismo, por lo que debió de suponerse que Naruto diría algo así…

-Naruto tu no eres el mas indicado para dar ese comentario.- decía Yuki mientras soltaba un gran y enorme suspiro, ya cansado de tratar de convencer a la pelirosa de que regresara a casa…

-Bueno te advertí Sakura-chan.-decía este para después darse cuenta de que sakura ya se encontraba lejos, ignorándolo completamente.

Vaya…ahora me ignoran- dijo este con desdén mientras dirigía su paso a con ellos.

------------------------------

-Sasuke !... no te as dormido aun ¿!- Preguntaba la mujer con asombro debido a que ya era demasiado tarde, y se le hacia raro que no estuviera ya en cama.

-No puedo-. Dijo, pero para el mas bien queriendo decir, "Tus gritos no me dejan" , aunque ignoro por completo ese tema, para comenzar a concentrarse a lo que venia a hacer al primer piso.

-Te servirás un poco de leche ?- dijo ella expectante viendo como sasuke buscaba en la nevera, buscando la susodicha leche, pero al no encontrarla miro a la mujer .- apenas iba a decirte que no hay…

Sasuke con el seño fruncido, por el comentario de la mujer.- " Entonces me lo pudiste haber dicho antes de tomarme la molestia de buscarla" -. Decía Sasuke en sus adentros algo fastidiado.

El Uchiha al notar como la mujer no dejaba de verlo, decidió alejarse de su vista.

-Iré a comprar una…- dijo Sasuke indiferente mientras iba a la entrada de la casa y tomaba la manija de la puerta, dispuesto a salir de ella, pero la vos de la mujer al hablarle lo detuvo.

-Pero Sasuke-kun, ya es muy tarde, no creo que encuentres una tienda abierta a estas horas, y las que lo están…quedan muy lejos.- dijo la mujer algo preocupada en que el se fuera a esas horas.

El la miro por unos segundos, y al instante le contesto… -Sin mi leche no duermo -. Dijo indiferente, así saliendo de la casa, dejando a la mujer sorprendida por sus palabras…

-Creo… que sigue siendo un niño…-. Dijo esta con su mirada aun en la puerta, realmente emocionada de tener a un hijo como el, tan guapo, tan lindo, y ese toque de indiferencia que expresaba lo hacia verse "cool" de cierta manera.

-Realmente quiero saber como será la convivencia entre el y sakura-. Dijo esta con una sonrisa divertida, por alguna razón sentía que desde ahora en adelante todo seria mas interesante.

--------------------------------

-Adiós Sakura-chan -. Decían los amigos de Sakura al ver que cada quien tomaría caminos distintos para llegar a su hogar, La pelirosa al despedirse de todos, miro su reloj, sorprendiéndose por la hora.

-Dios! Es muy tarde… espero que mi mama ya se encuentre dormida, si no me ira muy mal.- dijo esta con una expresión de terror al imaginarse a su madre aun esperándola…

A unos metros mas adelante se encontraba una tienda, lo cual hizo pensar a Sakura que debía comprar un litro de leche ya que antes de irse se había tomado lo único que quedaba en el bote. Así pensando que al día siguiente no tendría que tomar, si no lo compraba ahora, así que se acerco a la tienda, entrando al fin en ella. Se dirigió al congelador con la intensión de tomar la leche, pero sintió como alguien mas posaba su mano en el mismo litro de leche que ella había cogido segundos atrás. Volteo a ver a la persona que sostenía el litro al igual que ella, mientras este hacia lo mismo así quedándose viendo, por unos momentos. Quedo algo sorprendida por lo apuesto que era el joven que se encontraba a su lado con la mano sobre el litro al igual que ella, aunque eso no impidió que ella jalara el litro hacia si, pensando que el comprendería que ella lo tomo y que se lo quedaría, pero se equivoco al ver como el joven no soltaba el litro a pesar de que ella lo trajo hacia si, como proclamándolo suyo, ella miro su mano aun en el bote y luego su rostro que expresaba una mirada de indiferencia, que al igual que sakura trajo el bota hacia si, pero al notar que ella tampoco lo soltaba, su semblante fue cambiando a uno de molestia mientras ella hacia lo mismo, así fueron intercambiando miradas desafiantes entre ellos, hasta que sakura por fin termino con solo las miradas, así comenzando a hablar.

-Yo tome la leche primero… - dijo ella con enfado en su tono de voz, por lo que el uchiha hablo también.

-No… yo lo hice primero -. Dijo el con un tono un poco mas frio que el de sakura

Mientras el dueño de la tienda los miraba preocupado, por la posible discusión que podrían tener aquellos dos.

-Porque no solo tomas otra ¡!.- dijo ella molesta y elevando un poco su voz

-Porque mejor no lo haces tu ¿!.- dijo el al igual que ella elevando la voz

El dueño miraba a cada uno, y escuchando cada uno de sus patéticos argumentos, así se dio cuenta de que aquellos dos aunque se veían de una edad ya adulta, seguían siendo demasiado infantiles, por pelearse por una tontería como, quien gano el litro de leche.

Y así podrían haber seguido si no fuera porque el dueño, amenazo a ambos jóvenes que se pusieran de acuerdo o los echaría de su tienda. Por lo que Sakura se quedo con la leche asiendo que el Uchiha tomara otra. Podrían haberse ido y buscado otra tienda, aunque a esas horas no era muy probable que hubiera otra abierta. Así que optaron por ponerse de acuerdo, y así ya dirigirse a sus casas a descansar.

Sakura salió de la tienda primero que Sasuke puesto que ella pago primero y se marcho de inmediato una vez terminado, por lo que no se dio cuenta que el Uchiha la seguía por detrás.

El quedo callado al ver que la pelirosa se dirigía en cierta manera a la misma dirección que el, siendo que esta se encontraba al frente.

-**Una tremenda casualidad**.- dijo este así ya tomándole poca importancia y dirigiéndose a su casa, sin ver a la peli rosa, así cerrando sus ojos y llevando una mano en su bolsillo mientras que con la otra sostenía el litro de leche, se olvido completamente de ella, para cuando abrió sus ojos, iba a voltear hacia la otra calle, y en eso ve a la pelirosa enfrente de el con una mirada de enfado, algo que lo confundió y así el solo la miro, ignoro, le dio la vuelta así pasando por su lado, para seguir su camino. Entonces escucho a la pelirosa hablarle, por lo que el se detuvo, dando a comprender que la escuchaba.

-Oye, pero que mierda quieres?.- dijo ella así notándose su enfado en su tono de voz…

-Porque me sigues ¡!-. dijo ella de la misma forma.

Para después ver al Uchiha que volteaba a verla, con una mirada de molestia.

-Ya déjate de Ilusiones porque habría yo de seguirte ¿?-. dijo el con un tono de molestia, y burla.

-Pues NOSE ¡!?? Dímelo tu pervertido… Sakura con enfado

Sasuke solo frunció el ceño ante las ocurrencias de la chica.

-Si claro… Y con lo "Linda" que eres.- dijo sasuke con burla y sobretodo sarcasmo, así ganándose una mirada asesina de Sakura.

-Maldito…-. Mascullo la chica entre dientes.

-No se ni porque pierdo mi tiempo contigo.- dijo el Uchiha para volverle a dar la espalda y alejarse del lugar.

Sakura… con toda la paciencia que su ser le daba trato de calmarse, así al fin de algunos minutos lograrlo.

-Vaya espero jamás volver a toparme con eso engreído.- dijo la peli rosa.

-Vaya al fin en casa… .-dijo la chica entrando en ella, mientras se quitaba los zapatos en la entrada, para cuando volteo al frente de ella, estaba la persona que nunca jamás se imagino que volvería a ver, pasando con un vaso de leche y un pequeño pedazo de pan en la boca.

Que el También al ver de quien se trataba, tiro su pedazo de pan que sostenía en su boca, de la impresión, así mirándola confundido y con algo de enfado en su mirada al querer saber que demonios hacia ella allí… pero justamente lo mismo pasaba por la mente de la chica. Así preguntando los dos al mismo tiempo entre ellos.

QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ ¡!??.... -. En un grito que despertó a todo ser vivo de la casa… y de la calle entera…

**Y bueno es todo por hoy espero les haya agradado n____n me despido: D**

**Gracias por los reviewers del capitulo pasado, ahora solo quisiera recomendar a una de mis escritoras favoritas : Jaquilyn-san es muy buena, recomiendo sus historias, ya que las eh leído todas, aunque esto es solo para los fans de RYOSAKU!!! (RyomaxSakuno : Prince of Tennis) jeje. Bueno me despido .**

**Dejen Reviewers Ok ? ← ÔωÔ**


	3. Cap3 Malentendido

**Cap.3: Mal entendido**

-**QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ** ¡!- gritaron los dos al unisonó

Al escuchar tanto alboroto Miyako y Katsuko acompañados de Itachi bajaron rápidamente las escaleras, para ver que pasaba.

-Miyako al ver a sakura y a sasuke apuntarse con cara de confusión, no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

-Porque sonríes mama!!?? QUE SIGNIFICA **ESTO** ¡!.-dijo la Peli rosa enfadada

Mientras Sakura miraba furiosa a su madre, vio a lado de esta a Katsuko, quien parecía ser su nuevo marido y para ella **padrastro.** Y fue entonces que le empezó a ver sentido a las cosas, si definitivamente ahí estaba su respuesta del porque ese engreído se encontraba en su casa, lo cual no podía creer, bueno si lo hacia, porque su madre se dedicaba a aguatarle la vida?-. se preguntaba internamente.

-El es tu hermano sakura -. Decía la mujer sin perder su sonrisa, ya que se estaba divirtiendo como nunca, jamás creyó que la llegada del chico fuera el comienzo de algo nuevo para sakura y para todos.

-Al parecer esto es a lo que le llaman, tener el sexto sentido -. Decía la mujer en un murmullo pero que no paso desapercibido de su marido. Que la miraba con una mirada de cansancio… solo quería eso, ir a descansar y estos niños no ayudaban.

-chicos… me encantaría explicarles todo ahora… pero estamos algo cansados… que tal si esperan hasta mañana…- Sasuke lo miro algo enojado, quería saberlo ahora, el sabia que tenia una hermanastra de su misma edad, pero nadie nunca le dijo que seria así de insoportable y "molesta".

_Tranquila Sakura… Tranquila tal vez sea un mal sueño, o una broma que tu mama te esta jugando…-. _Se decía internamente… tratando de retomar la calma.

-Estas bromeando verdad madre -. Decía Sakura sonriendo, pero ella sabia perfectamente que no era así, su madre hablaba enserio… y todo lo que estaba pasando no era un sueño.

-No… no lo es hija, y mas te vale que te vayas acostumbrando.- dijo la mujer en un tono más autoritatorio.

-Porque no me lo dijiste ¡!!!??-. Dijo la chica con el ceño fruncido notándose también enojo en su tono de voz.- Bueno Sakura…. Es muy diferente que tu no me hayas escuchado y puesto atención a algo tan importante. ahh!! Pero la niña se fue con sus amigos a pasearse -. En vez de estar aquí con su madre, las dos nos hubiéramos ahorrado esta discusión y estuvieras aquí cuando te lo pido.- dijo la mujer enfada, así gritando por toda la casa.

-Ahora por favor… ya vete a dormir-. Dijo la mujer señalando hacia las escaleras.- Y trata de no llegar tan tarde a la próxima, pero antes de que te vayas, quisiera saber por lo menos en donde estabas…-. Dijo ahora con un semblante de preocupación.

-

Solo por ahí .- dijo la peli rosa con la mirada gacha, así causando que lo flequillos que tenia taparan sus ojos. Su madre sabia que eso no significaba algo bueno, por lo que ya iba a comenzar a reclamarle, pero la peli rosa paso a su lado sin mirarla la cara eh ignorarla. Todos los presentes contemplaban aquella escena a excepción de Itachi que ya se había marchado del lugar.

-Querida… Vamos a descansar…- decía el hombre tomando a su esposa de la cintura, empujándola para que avanzara.

-Si…- dijo mas en un susurro.

Y el único que quedo en la planta baja había sido sasuke que solo miraba todo con mustia y cansancio, ni siquiera sabia porque el había estado presente en esa discusión, pero bueno… se dirigió a la cocina a tomar otro pedazo de pan, y otro vaso de leche, que cuando se dio cuenta, también lo había tirado al piso. Suspiro molesto, tomando el vaso y el pan, así dirigiéndose a las escaleras, para ir a su cuarto… y mientras pasaba por el pasillo, vio algo que ojala nunca hubiera querido ver… o bueno porque a el no le incumbían las cosas de la pelirosa, pero "Demonios" tuvo que ver eso… tuvo que voltear hacia le cuarto de esta.

-DIABLOS ¡! maldecía a si mismo, y las cosas empeoraron, cuando la pelirosa noto su mirada, con una mirada de enfado, y un tono rojo inundaba toda su cabeza grito y empezó a lanzar cosas al pelinegro, que esquivo fácilmente, mas no pensó que la pelirosa seguiría lanzando casi todas las pertenencias de su habitación.

-PERVERTIDO ¡!!, DESCARADO ¡!!,-. Gritaba mientras lanzaba más y mas cosas.

-Espera ¡!!, estas malentendiendo todo ¡!-. Decía sasuke, como podía, pues era difícil hablar tratando de convencer a la perlirosa, mientras esta le lanzaba cosas con una fuerza de la que ni siquiera ella misma se imaginaba que tenia, y el uchiha fue el primero en ponerla a prueba…

Itachi fue el primero en llegar, a que se debía todo ese escándalo, solo suspiro con fastidio al ver a su hermano, en esa situación, justo después llegaron los otros dos.

-Pero Que demonios pasa aquí ¡!-. Decía Miyako.

-Bueno al parecer hoy no dormiremos… - dijo Itachi con una mirada seria, para después dirigirse a ayudar a su hermano…

-WAA ¡! Y LUEGO DECIAS QUE NO TE INTERESABA ¡!!- seguía gritando la pelirosa, mientras agarraba su escritorio, para echárselo encima a sasuke, que este miraba aterrado, ya que tal ves no seria capaz de esquivar algo tan grande, a comparación, de las otras cosas. Y antes de que la pelirosa aventara el enorme objeto, llego Itachi deteniéndose en el morco de la puerta, y viendo a sakura… la cual no tenia ninguna blusa puesta, solo mostraba su sostén…

Sakura al ver que Itachi también se encontraba en la habitación reacciono, dándose cuenta de su situación asi tomando su blusa rápidamente, tapándose con ella, terminando el gran escritorio en el piso, una sakura totalmente avergonzada… Y un Sasuke sentado en el piso jadeando por el agotamiento.

-Casi me mata…- murmuro sasuke mas para si mismo. Después llegaron Miyako y katsuko, que al ver lo que pasaba, afirmaron las respueta de Itachi… Esa noche harian todo menos dormir.

-Como empezó esto…- decía Katsuko mirando a sasuke enojado. Es cierto que la estabas viendo…-. Decía en tono molesto e interrogativo.

-Porque voy a querer verla… es ridículo, ni siquiera me agrada-. Dijo sasuke secamente, por lo cual causo que sakura tomara otra cosa a su alcance, y se lo aventó a este así golpeándolo en la cabeza. Auch!!... ven a lo que me refiero..-. decía Sasuke enfadado.- Callate…-. Contesto sakura.

-A ver… quiero saber que paso aquí…-. Decía ahora miyako, viendo a su hija.

-Pues yo iba pasando por el pasillo, con mi baso de leche, y un pan, cuando solamente voltee, y la vi ¡… no es mi culpa que no haya cerrado la puerta…- dijo sasuke malhumorado.

-No es cierto ¡!... yo la cerré!! -. Reclamo sakura al comentario de sasuke-. Tu la abriste y me viste ¡!.- dijo esta con recelo, hacia el moreno.

-Pff… así no vamos a resolver nada…- decía Katsuko fastidiado…

-FUE SU CULPA ¡!!- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo… mirándose mal ambos, mientras el hombre los miraba suspirando.

-Maldito arrogante.- decía sakura furiosa, Pelo de Chicle.-decía sasuke igual, mientras mantenían entre ellos una batalla de miradas asesinas.

-Enserio crees que esta idea de familia funcione?-preguntaba el hombre a la mujer a su lado.

-Claro.- decía esta sonriente…

-Si tu dices… - dijo el hombre no muy convencido…

-Yo no lo creo… - decía Itachi que aun seguía de pie en el marco de la puerta.

-Ya lo verán Que si- decía la mujer confiando en sus palabras. Mientras los otros dos seguían discutiendo, e insultándose… diciendo tontería y media.

-Bueno Al menos sasuke ya no es tan frio…- dijo Katsuko, viendo a su hijo con una sonrisa.

-Jeje… si tienes razón…- dijo Miyako apoyando su comentario. Para Luego darse cuenta que el cuarto estaba hecho un desastre, como si un huracán se hubiera llevado la casa… casi le da un infarto… y enfadada fue hacia los dos jóvenes que aun seguían en lo suyo, tomándolos de las orejas.

-PONGANSE A LIMPIAR TODO ESTO ¡!!-. los dos asintieron rápidamente, y una vez que la mujer al fin los solto… rápidamente comenzaron a limpiar la habitación.

Minetras Katsuko e Itachi miraban la escena con una enorme gota resbalando por su cabeza…

-No hay que hacerla enojar…- decía Katsuko, mientras itachi apoyaba a su padre.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno chicos… espero les haya gustado este capitulo n__n se que tarde un poco en publicarlo, pero bueno andaba dudando en si publicarlo así o modificarlo… pero bueno ustedes me dirán si mi decisión fue correcta: D. Bueno pues me despido… gracias por su atención, y los pasados reviewers: P se los agradezco. Para servirles…Yop :3 **

**Pair: Sasusaku**

**Fanfic : Vaya que la vida es difícil contigo, Haruno**

**Rated: K**

**Status : En progreso…**

**Proximo Capitulo : Agitado Dia en la escuela…**

**Serie: Naruto**

**Progreso hasta el capitulo 3….**


End file.
